Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a fanmade cartoon created by Anastasia Stephan. It started with a drawing in 2007 under the name "VampireMeerkat" (Deviantart) which revealed what was under Edd's hat; a common discussion in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fan world. Even though it's just a theory and it has been told by the artist it is not what's honestly under Edd's hat, matching "proof" about this hairdo has been found. Shortly later drawings were made that introduced the new looks of Ed, Edd and Eddy (including a few other characters) when they're older. The title explains they're in high school, though the point is that they are older (around 17 and 18 years old). Characters Ed The biggest change Ed received is getting glasses from his parents to help him stop looking "crazy". His striped shirt changed into a basic red one, and his green jacket has stayed the same, except with short sleeves. Ed didn't change through the years and is still as silly as he always was. Since his grades haven't improved either, Edd once asked the question how he actually passed the previous classes, on which Ed replied "I got through because I wear glasses, Double D". What means he actually did just because of that. Edd Edd's hairdo was awful because his parents didn't have the time to cut it properly. After Edd, as a toddler, tried to fix it himself, it turned out even worse and after his parents discovered his action they hid the scissors from their son and ordered him to visit the barber. But he never did because he didn't want any more humiliation, so he hid his hairdo instead, without further questions from his parents. Edd's empty places are now fully covered and he dumped his trademark black hat for a smaller green one. He also wears his dad's special shirt that he used to wear when he was Edd's age, a black tie and purple trousers. Edd's behavior didn't change much either, since he still cares for others and has a great intellect. But he does seem to have less problems with scamming people. Eddy Eddy grew big and is even stronger than Ed. His hairdo contains 5 more hairs of which every hair ends with a half curl. He wears a long sleeved white shirt with a black t-shirt over it, and his pants is also black. Though his clothing would prospect he has a dark nature, Eddy still has his old habits like scamming people (more honest scams, only too expensive to pay) and letting his friends get attacked if he could get away. He's the strongest teenager in the Cul-de-Sac, especially because of his big posture. Because of this he grew quite fearless. Kevin Kevin hardly cares what's going on as long he can ride his shiny scooter and no one bothers him. He has a green cap with the letters SKL, even though nobody even knows what that means. Rolf Rolf's hair grew a bit longer, but still has the same hairstyle. He wears a dark-green turtle neck sweater, and tries to improve his English. Nazz Nazz wears a peach-pink sweater that hangs on her shoulders, a skirt (that resembles a Scottish skirt), and normal pants. She still has the same hairdo and she still steals everyone's heart. Sarah Sarah likes to wear short, pink tops, and tight pants. Also her hair grew incredibly long. Sarah tries more than ever to make Edd notice her. Now she has more problems since Jimmy started to shows signs of his love, his jealousy, and almost hatred for Double D. She still likes yelling and is as fearless as Eddy, since she still tries to stomp Eddy whenever he irritates her. Obviously her attacks fail. Jimmy Jimmy tried to follow all the other "cool" kids of the Cul-de-Sac and styled his hair, but he basically wears the same kind of clothes. He tries to act brave to impress Sarah. There aren't a lot of things that scare Jimmy anymore, but he's no hero when he should be one. He still wants to play with dolls together with Sarah, even though he's around the same age as the Eds in the original series, so it tires Sarah sometimes. Because Edd draws alot of attention from Sarah, Jimmy often makes fun of him when he's not looking. Which is appreciated by Sarah, only because she loves Jimmy acting like Edd because she loves everything that includes Edd. Jonny 2x4 Jonny turned skinny, but still has great health. He listens to music alot ever since Plank left the scene. Nobody knows what happened, though most don't care. Whenever someone does ask, Jonny turns sweaty and nervous. The Eds tried to make him answer and tried to sell him a new friend (again), but both failed. Lee Lee styled her hair and has improved her love for clothing with spots. She wears a white dress with red spots and clear white shoes, she's the opposite of Eddy, so it seems. She turned more annoying than ever and is even more fond of Eddy than she already was, because she fancies men who have more testosterone than she has. May May turned into a very fashionable girl since she never wears the same costume twice. Same goes for her hairdo's. Even though she still fancies Ed, she's actually more busy with improving herself. Any "love" between her and Edd hasn't been mentioned in the series. According to the artist the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo episode doesn't suggest anything at all. Marie Marie has longer hair and often wears her dad's old brown jacket. She turned a bit unsure concerning Edd. Though no one notices, she's an incredibly sad person inside. Fanfiction There exists an unfinished fanfiction of "Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool" which is to be found at Fanfiction.net, though it is not the real story. It doesn't have a "real" story and the episodes and drawings are completely random, while there are certain returning aspects. Art Few comics are made. Most are drawings with random situations or just introductions to a character's new art concept. Episodes As the series has only just begun, there aren't many episodes out. Only one clip containing the older Eds carries the name "episode", while it was supposed to be a "What is Love?/Night at the Roxbury" parody. There is at least one other clip which contains the Highschool Edd, and is a parody of the video "Dodgson Here!" At least 2 original, big-sized episodes are planned to be made. Depending on popularity and appreciation it will become a real fan series. Auditioning for voiceacting is still open, but the artist announced that at least Ed, Edd and Eddy already have a voiceactor. Animations are currently to be found on YouTube, the spoilers for upcoming animations often at Deviantart. Current Voiceactors *Ed: Ethan Gilstrap *Edd: Danimation *Eddy: Ethan Gilstrap *Kevin: Danimation *Nazz: - *Rolf: - *Jimmy: Galiwen *Sarah: Galiwen *Jonny: IVefarious *Lee: Flammingcorn *Marie: Zeakari *May: Galiwen Comments There are different reactions about Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool. Most comments are about Edd's appearance; about some it has been said he has "emo" features, based on the "What is Love?" parody. Anastasia often replied to comments like these explaining Edd is not even slightly emo: "First of all, there is no such thing as "emo", secondly, Edd's grey skin is normal since they are '''in a car', at night. The hair that falls afront of his eyes all the time was just a mistake I made; I was animating, Edd makes a movement, I make every part of his body follow him, and the hair just happened to cover his face everytime. I basicly wasn't such a terrific animator back then."'' Eddy's height/appearance and Ed's glasses were appreciated, even though people ended up having the wrong thoughts about them. Anastasia: "Eddy is tall, so people ask me why he's fat (?!). Ed has glasses, so people assume he is smart. People have stereotypical thoughts, and even though I have them too, it pisses me off that most of us aren't able to look further than someone's outside. If people want to believe only what they see, they can go ahead. But I am making this series, so I know how they really are and I'll prove that having black hair doesn't mean you're "emo". Seriously." Trivia *The Eds fixed the old van from the garbage dump. *Eddy smokes. *Eddy's Highschool design might be one of the few "older Eddy's" where he's actually grown. *It's still unknown if the artist gives Eddy a ferret in this series. *Ed has his own car, even though it's a simple old green dusty truck. *Edd is the only one who doesn't have a drivers license. *Sarah has a noticeable mature appearance for a 12-year-old. *Nazz had a crush on Edd. But after the Big Picture Show aired, the artist decided to scrap it. *''Tim Collins'' was Edd's first voiceactor. He voiced Edd in the first original "EDD IS HERE" *Afterwards Edd was dubbed by Ethan Gilstrap in the video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)". *The video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)" exists entirely out of audition files send in by Ethan Gilstrap. *In the new "EDD IS HERE" Anastasia's current voiceactor, Danimation, was requested. *The old "EDD IS HERE" is available for download. External links Videos: *Introduction to all the characters (old) *Sneak peek to one of the future episodes *The "What is Love" Episode Images: *''-secret-'' Highschool Image 1 (never uploaded) *The Japanese Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool (Ei, Eii 'n Eiji) See also *''Ed, Edd n Eddy Working'' *''An, Ann n Anny'' *'''Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli'' *''Ei, Eii n Eiji'' *''Eboo, Eboe n Ebay'' *''Kret, ʇǝɹʞ n Kr.Y'' Category:Fan-Fiction